1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to a device capable of being attached to a roof. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a device capable of being attached to a metal roof, wherein the attachment thereto is done without tearing, puncturing or otherwise destroying the hermeticity of the metal roof.
2. Background Information
Metal roofs are well known in the art and can be found on many types of commercial buildings. Metal roofs are typically placed over a plywood or particle board substructure.
A typical metal roof comprises a plurality of metal roofing panels. Each panel has a longitudinal length to cover the span of the roof section, and the panels are laid side by side to cover the width of a roof section.
Each panel preferably includes substantially perpendicular edges running along both the left and right sides thereof, and the roofing panels are located such that their substantially perpendicular edges are abutting, thereby forming a seam therebetween.
The substantially perpendicular edges of the abutting panels are each typically crimped together and/or bent downwardly over each other to form a joint. The joint seals the adjoining panels, thereby preventing fluid communication to the roofing substructure below the roofing panels, as well as to the area between each roofing panel. Fluid communication to the substructure could lead to the substructure becoming rotted, infested or otherwise loosing or degrading its structural integrity.
Various metal roof installers have devised unique patterns for the joints, ostensibly to prevent the migration of moisture from the exterior surface of the roofing panels to the interior surface thereof via the roofing panel abutment point.
It is often desirable to secure a useful device to the metal roof. For example, a snow guard is useful to prevent snow and ice from falling off the metal roof, thereby potentially damaging persons and property located in the fall path. Additionally, scaffolding may be useful to assist with work being performed on or near the roof of the building.
A useful device can be attached either to a roofing panel of the metal roof or to the seam of the abutting roofing panels. One possible attachment method is via screws or bolts. However, both screws and bolts puncture the roofing panel or seam where they are driven therethrough, thereby destroying the hermeticity of the metal roof.
While the useful device is in place, there is a possibility of fluid communication through the holes created by the screws or bolts. After the useful device is removed, the holes left thereby would have to be patched, with possible periodic maintenance to insure the integrity of the patch job.
Another possible attachment method is via a set screw. Specifically, the useful device comprises a groove, a threaded hole from one side of the useful device to the groove, and an indented portion located in the groove opposite the hole. The set screw typically has a blunt end.
The useful device is placed over the seam of the metal roof and the set screw is threaded through the hole. As the set screw is driven into the threaded hole, the blunt end of the set screw contacts a portion of the seam. Further driving the set screw into the hole causes the portion of the seam which is in contact with the blunt end of the set screw to be driven towards and into the indented portion located in the groove opposite the set screw hole. Bending the seam in this fashion secures the useful device onto the seam.
Unfortunately, however, the set screw also tends to tear the seam at the point where the blunt end of the set screw contacts the seam. Specifically, as the blunt end of the set screw is driven further into the hole and contacts the seam, friction is created between the blunt end of the turning set screw and the seam in forced contact therewith. The friction causes the rotational torque imparted to the blunt end as a result of driving the set screw further into the hole to be transferred to the seam. The transferred rotational torque and friction fatigues the seam, causing it to be turned in the same direction as the set screw, thereby producing tears in the seam at the set screw/seam interface.
The tears in the seam degrade the hermeticity of the metal roof, leading to possible fluid communication therethrough with all of the deleterious consequences as stated above.